<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyeliner by 31coon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944306">eyeliner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/31coon/pseuds/31coon'>31coon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Oneshot, Teasing, starting of relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/31coon/pseuds/31coon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you redo suna's eyeliner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyeliner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a heated Friday afternoon at the start of summer break, and Atsumu and Osamu had left to go buy ice-cream after loosing a round of scissors paper rock. in an attempt to cool down from the heat you when to wash your face until an amazing idea was drawn into your head.</p><p>You head outside to the backyard and make your way around the laying Suna</p><p>'Suna'</p><p>'What'</p><p>you put your hand into the bucket and flick water at him and he flinches, 'what the fuck',  monotoned and not as bothered as you expected. he doesn't look up from his phone and continues.</p><p>you huff in annoyance and was reconsidering if you should do this, after all, he does scare you a bit. however you still decide to go along with this quest of yours; to make sure Suna is also enjoying his stay at the twins house. as evil as it sounds you always get a kick out of bullying the guys on the team, they always respond in the funniest way you could imagine- apart from Kita, as he just stares at you until you just go away.</p><p>You snatch his phone away and throw it inside, before he could even react you reach for the bucket and drench him.</p><p>You and him kind of just stay in the same position for a bit, the bucket still in you hand and Suna was still laying on the grass. it was a bit scary as you've never seen Suna more calm before but you sure was on the brim of laughter when his streaks of greyish black started falling down from his eyelids.</p><p>'Y/n I don't have any energy but I will make sure to kill you today' and that was all you needed to encourage your feet to make a run into the house in attempt to hide. </p><p>'The bathroom has a lock'. You thought and dashed to the bathroom, avoiding pieces of furniture and school bags on the floor and once you finally reach the bathroom with a dripping Suna on your tail, with your shaky hands reached for the handle and slammed it behind yourself. It was too late. He, after all was an athlete, and his foot was already in the door and had forced himself in. You screamed and when further into the bathroom by shielding yourself with the shower curtain. 'I can't believe you, what made you think this was a good idea Y/n?'</p><p>'For a good time?' you mumbled out, 'Memories... aahhh!' Suna had lifted you in between your armpits out of the shower and sat you on the sink with him between you thighs, leaning closer in a threatening manner</p><p>'And what are you going to do about my eyeliner?' he asked in a stern sultry voice putting emphasis on the 'and'</p><p>'If your trying to seduce me it's working' </p><p>'Really?'</p><p>'Yes'</p><p>'Oh', he was at loss for words, how was he meant to respond to that. 'Anyways what are you going to do about my eyeliner?' asking again leaning slightly back but with less tension in his voice than before in attempt to ease the atmosphere.</p><p>'Well I guess I could fix it' you breathed out.</p><p>You hopped off the sink and headed out of the bathroom</p><p>Suna breathed out in relief and relaxed a bit but was startled again when your head peaked out of the door frame.</p><p>'Do u have eyeliner?'</p><p>'Yeah it's in my front pocket. Bag.' He added just to add clarity and followed you out.</p><p>You zipped opened the pocket and reached into to the bag, and every action you took Suna watched with anticipation. you stood up and walked towards him, every step seemed longer and longer to Suna and he wondered why.</p><p>Grabbing his hand, you dragged him back to the bathroom told him to wash off his eyeliner properly.</p><p>'Y/n, you know I could do it myself, I was joking before.' No he wasn't, he wanted you to get close and personal.</p><p>'But I want to do it now, I'm kind of excited I could make you look like the devils man cry baby guy'</p><p>'No'</p><p>'Why not'</p><p>'If your going to do it make sure its my normal look, the Miyas will make fun of me' he stated while drying his face off.</p><p>'Fine.' you agreed 'Sit on the sink so I can reach- oh never mind you're still too tall'</p><p>Suna chuckled at that and he picked you up for the second time that day and he sat you on the sink instead. You where now at eye level with each other. This time you were the one that pulled him closer. he was now standing between your thighs and he was sure that he was the only one feeling a bit tense, a bit awkward.</p><p>You grabbed a hair tie and tied his bangs up, and studied his eye shape like you haven't been staring at him for the past few months. A shade of pink is painted on the others cheek and you blush in return.</p><p>You bring the eyeliner up to his eye 'Well here I go' He hummed in response and closed his eyes, he could hear his heart beat faster in his ear for some reason.</p><p>the cool sensation of the eyeliner smoothly glided against his skin and he couldn't help but twitch at the familiar but different feeling. 'Hey it's squiggly because you moved' and you started scrubbing slightly at the line and huffed in annoyance 'You know this requires a lot of concentration and brain power'</p><p>'I do this every morning' and he opens his eyes a little bit, bad mistake, bad, bad, bad, bad. His face was so close to yours, so close he could see each individual eyelashes and even your pores.</p><p>'No peaking Suna'</p><p>You continue and after a while Suna speaks up 'holy shit are you nearly done I feel like I've been standing still for like 40 minutes'</p><p>'You're being dramatic it hasn't even been ten minutes since I started, be patient I'm making you look pretty' you pouted even if he couldn't see</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>'Annnnnddd it's done!' you exclaimed and tapped his shoulder.</p><p>He opened his eyes and squinted trying to adjust the light again. He then looked at you and you stared back, the long silence and quickly thickening air felt like it was caught in your throat. </p><p>He felt hotter than before, was it the summer heat? If so he should probably get away from Y/n since he was so close to you but the problem was he didn't want to, he wanted to be closer.</p><p>You were the first to break the ice 'Are you not going to look in the mirror, I make you look hotter' shit </p><p>The sound of the front door could be heard in the distance and the moment was broken.</p><p>'Y/n?, Suna?' </p><p>Suna tore his gaze away from you slightly blushing and took a step back 'We're here' and walked out of the bathroom with you behind.</p><p>They gave you two a look, 'What?' Suna questioned, they looked at each other and shrugged. Everything went back to normal as if there was a reset button. Back outside with their ice cream, Suna and Y/n would steal quick glances at each other and every now and then their eyes would meet and the would shyly look away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no part 2&gt;:)<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>